Stupidity and the Unexpected Outcome
by Angleterre97
Summary: Matthew has to brave the winter weather to aid his brother in a dare gone What is the outcome? It's unexpected, that's for sure!


"Al...you _cannot_ be serious." Matthew stood clad in his winter wear staring dumbfoundedly at his brother. When he had gotten the text late at night saying it was '_Like a major emergency bro!_' He hadn't been prepared for this. "You really got your dick frozen to a pole?"

Alfred just nodded looking mildly embarrassed. Naturally the first thing Matthew did, as any loving brother would, was snap a picture.

"Come on bro, not cool!" Alfred whined and the other smacked the back of his head.

"You would have done the same thing and you know it."

He contemplated this for a moment "Yeah, you're right..."

"So...wanna explain a little?" Matthew inquired. This time the other looking absolutely mortified as he relived his friends Mathias and Gilbert daring him and then dashing away (Also taking pictures). It ended with 'Those damn shit stains' and Matthew couldn't help but laugh at his brother's stupidity. He was half tempted to leave him there as well but thought better of it. Alfred may have been a bit dumber than him, but he was also stronger.

"Mattie! Quit laughing and help me!"

"Alright, alright," He said, amusement still lacing his voice. "Just give me like ten minutes and I'll rum home and get some hot water or something." Matthew turned to leave, but Alfred caught him by the arm before he could get far enough away.

"No time!"

"What?"

"There's no time! I'm lucky no one's walked by and seen me _yet_. You've got to get me unstuck _right now!_"

Matthew just shook his head in quickly growing exasperation. "And what do you want me to do huh?" It's not like he had anything on him that would help in such an extreme situation.

"Gah! I don't know!" Then the American had one of those 'Light bulb' moments. "Use your mouth, like, breath on me!"

"What?!" Matthew squeaked, his face turning red, and not just from the cold. "That's all you can think of?!"

"Please Mattie! I'm cold, this is embarrassing as hell and I feel exposed...Come on, you're my brother, brothers help each other out right? I promise this is the _only _time I'm gonna ask you to blow me." Alfred put on his best puppy dog eyes and against everything in his mind set and body Matthew found himself rolling his eyes and dropping to his knees, snow crunching beneath him.

"I cannot _believe_ I am doing this for you..." He mumbled as he took a deep breath and began. He felt stupid, but he knew that he couldn't leave now as Alfred and a firm grip on his shoulder. For a few minutes all was silent, and he was beginning to wonder if it was working when suddenly the other let out a low moan. Matthew immediately stopped and looked up at his brother.

"No no, don't stop, I'm starting to feel it again." The one on the ground just nodded as he continued. Moments later another moan sounded, then moments later, another.

"Al, knock that off!" He hissed quietly. Thanking the heavens above that there was no one out and about at this time of night.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. It's all tingly! This is taking to long, use your tongue."

"Use my _what_?!"

"You heard me, come on, I just wanna get this over with too!"

Matthew cringed a bit at the very thought, but even so he scrunched his eyes shut and dove in. Anything to get this over with quick, right?

"Nuuuuh..."

"Al, I said to knock that off!"

"I can't, just ignore it." Sure, easy for him to say. As Matthew's tongue worked all over the moans only grew louder and lewder. And mentally the Canadian kicked himself for starting to get hard, praying his brother didn't notice.

Matthew wasn't paying attention to much else either, as it took Alfred a couple of nudges to his shoulder to signal him to hold up.

"I..I think I can get it off now." He said a little breathlessly, and the other still on his knees looked up and nodded. Face flushed.

Sure enough, it came off without a hitch and the American breathed a ragged sigh of relief.

"Um...er...thanks Matt." Alfred said as he zipped his jeans back up. Not that he would ever say, but even considering the horribly awkward circumstances, that was the best fucking blowjob he's ever had. "I don't know how, but I'll make it up to you one of these days. Anything you want."

"Anything?"

Alfred reached his hand down to help his brother up, now seeing the tent that had formed in his trousers. Matthew blushed and looked away, embarrassed and mortified. The American smirked a little and squeezed his hand a bit.

"Anything. Was dad home when you left?"

"No, he had to run into work for a while."

"Then how about I make it back to you when we get home? My treat."

Matthew blushed even more at the implication, but nodded nonetheless. He had the feeling that him and his brother would be getting a lot closer this winter...in more ways than one.

/OOO/

**ARGH! What the hell did I write?! This is a B'day present for my France...It was suppose to be full on smut but...I just can't do it! Not yet anyway, I'll get there one day. Sorry darling, hope you still like this deliciously awkward...thing. Reviews? (I'm so sorry...)**


End file.
